


Secondary Smile

by the_ultimate_primadonna (orphan_account)



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: A Lot Of Characters Are Pining, Angst, Angst and Fluff, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anorexia, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Chatlogs, Chatting & Messaging, Child Abuse, Depression, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nonbinary Ilima, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past childhood sexual abuse, Pining, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape Recovery, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Suicide Attempt, Trans Hau, Trans Male Character, Transphobia, Underage Drinking, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-18 18:41:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11296518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/the_ultimate_primadonna
Summary: ---4 Years After Pokémon Sun And Moon----Lillie has still been in Kanto for four years now, and her brother and her girlfriend aren't taking it very well.Meanwhile, Lunala and Solgaleo seem to be aware of something the trainers are not...something that will be descending soon.





	1. Lillie Makes An Entrance

**Meme Team**   
**[3:45 PM]**

let.down: and what the fuck is this

moon.lite: modern technology, glad! ^^

let.down: why am i here

moon.lite: because we're friends, asshat

let.down: SUNS IN THIS CHAT

sunburn: ayyyyy gladion

let.down: die

rosecboy: why are you guys so mean to each other? :(

let.down: i hate him

rosecboy: :((

sunburn: see? now you made hau sad

let.down: wAIT FUCK DID I

let.down: IM S ORRY HA U

rosecboy: it's ok glad!!!! im not sad

let.down: thank arceus

let.down: so why am i here

lilliepup: Moon made chat with everyone 

let.down: LILLIE

rosecboy: LILLLLLLLLLIE!!!!

sunburn: THE ALMIGHTY

rosecboy: we missed you!!!!

lilliepup: Awe, I miss you guys too!

let.down: does this mean you're coming home soon

lilliepup: Noo,,,we're staying for a few more months. A lot months. A year

\---let.down has left the chat---

sunburn: lol drama queen

rosecboy: awe :( i wish you could come back sooner

lilliepup: Oh, Arceus, me too.

lilliepup: But Mother needs all the help she can get.

moon.lite: oh. lusamine.

moon.lite:bitch

sunburn: bitch

rosecboy: bitch

lilliepup: OH MY GOD.

sunburn: JDJJFJDHH 

moon.lite: I DIDNT KNOW HAU COULD TYPE THAT

rosecboy: guys im 15 just like you >:0

moon.lite: no youre twelve

rosecboy: !!!! NO

moon.lite: eleven

rosecboy: >:/

moon.lite: >:3c

_moon.lite has been removed from the chat_

rosecboy: whyd you kick??? moon out???

sunburn: A CAT FACE HAU

rosecboy: yeah okay


	2. Captains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mallow brings up the Melemele's captain's crush.

**CapChat**   
**[2:03 PM]**

 

mallowkey: sooo are we gonna talk abt the fact ilima hasnt asked out sun yet [eyes emoji]

mastrpiece: OFKKFKDKKE MA LLOW,,

mallowkey: whaaaat? it's true

take_a_hike: Ilima has feelings for Sun?

landlubb: Massive ones, in fact

mastrpiece: YOU TOO, LANA??

festival_king: theyve been stalking his account on festival plaza

mastrpiece: I HAVE NOT

festival_king: [fplogs.jpg]

mastrpiece: OH MY GOD SOPH

flowerchild: Why dont you just tell him

landlubb: Theyre a pussy

festival_king: DONT SAY THAT ACEROLA IS HERE

spoopboop: Guys, I know what that word means! >:( 

landlubb: What does it mean then

spoopboop: Cat.

landlubb: KFKFKKDJDJ

festival_king: DONT YOU DARE TELL HER OTHERWISE

mallowkey: :)

festival_king: if you tell her ill suspend your fp account you bitch

mallowkey: :(

spoopboop: what does bitch mean?

_\----festival_king has left the chat----_


	3. Holla Hala

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is so lazy and short,,,im so sorry and ill double update tomorrow to make up for it! i'm going to try to update daily,,,,tyasm!!!

**SADion**   
**3:45 PM**

moon.lite: hey, emo boy

let.down: what the fuck do you want

moon.lite: i just wanted to see if you were okay. asshole.

let.down: shut the fuck up. 

moon.lite: are you ok?

let.down: do i seem okay? do you care?

moon.lite: hala's dead, gladion.

let.down: .....what?

moon.lite: i said hala's dead. he died. this morning.

let.down:...is hau okay?!

moon.lite: we're with him. and he wouldn't want to see you right now.

let.down: ....

_let.down has logged off_


	4. Mallow's Suspicions

**CapChat**   
**[4:35 PM]**

mallowkey: i s2g im adding hau to this chat

spoopboop: Isn't this for captains only :?

mallowkey: he might as well be a kahuna right

mallowkey: who else is going to take hala's place?

mastrpiece: I don't think we're the ones to talk about this Mallow :P

mallowkey: olivia's just avoiding it

flowerchild: It's only been a week

mallowkey: yeah, ik, and the tapus were already being WEIRD

mallowkey: dont try to tell me you havent seen it to.

take_a_hike: Are you referring to Olivia's recent behavior?

mallowkey: yeah! she told me

take_a_hike: Told you what?

mallowkey: she says Tapu Lele is AFRAID. she wouldnt say about what tho

mastrpiece: Exactly! Because it's none of our business.

mallowkey: Ilima.

mallowkey: we know hala's death wasn't an accident.

mastrpiece: Mallow....

festival_king: i did hear nanu muttering about tapu bulu...

mallowkey: EXACTLY

landlubb: are you implying that hala was killed by what the tapus seem to be afraid of?

mallowkey: Y E S.

mallowkey: mina, what about hapu?

flowerchild: What about her

mallowkey: FKKDJFJNF

mallowkey: she's your gf you should know

mallowkey: has she said anything about tapu fini?

flowerchild: Maybe idk

festival_king: did you really think MINA had answers

mallowkey: ....listen, guys, something weird's going on.

mallowkey: and i intend to get to the bottom of it.


	5. Sadion isn't so inaccurate, is it?

**CALL TRANSCRIPT from HAU to SUN**

Sun [S]: Yello.

Hau [H]: SUN SUN SUN SUN SUN-

S: Woah woah woah! Hau, what's up? Calm down. What's going on?

H:IwenttocheckonGladionandhewasabouttoswallowabunchofpillsandhedidand-

S: Hey, multiple words, not one, Hau.

H: I think Gladion was about to kill himself!

S: What?! Hau, where are you?

H: A-Aether Foundation. I-I'm sitting here with Gladion and I called Wicke and everything and s-she's getting him to puke it up-

S: Most of what up?

H: The pills! He swallowed them! And I don't know-

S: Listen, handle that right now. Arceus. I'll be over with Moon in a second.

H: [Whimpering.]

**\---CALL ENDED---**

 

**snake**  
**1:03 PM**

sunburn: listen, im on a boat to the aether foundation. apparently gladion swallowed a bunch of pills and hau caught him at it. ill be in the medical lab there, ok? 

moon.lite: omw

sunburn: okay cool

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for your patience! the next chapter will be regular story format for the sake of interactions. 
> 
> psst- comments and feedback are really cool


	6. The Summery Hair Doesn't Reflect His Mood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains heavy refrences to sexual and physical abuse. Some medical procedures may be incorrect, and I'm sorry for misinformation I may have!
> 
> Song for this chapter- Idle Worship by Paramore

Hau didn't know why Gladion would ever consider doing something like that.

Gladion wasn't exactly  _happy,_ sure. Or, at all, really. He had this sort of permanent dark cloud hanging above his head, even in the rare instance he was smiling. He was a textbook example of a sad teen.

But Hau thought he was  _sad._ Not  _depressed._  

He was sitting next to Gladion's bed now. There wasn't much of a chance of getting him to an actual hospital, and Aether Foundation was already populated with doctors,both for Pokémon and people, that ensured to Wicke and Hau that he had been caught just in time- he'd puked anything up before it could be a problem. (They pumped his stomach anyway.)

Sun and Moon came and went. Lillie couldn't get home to visit him, and Lusamine sent tearful regards. Bitch.

Hau, however, decided to stay.

He knew exactly why he did. Going home meant going right back to a family in mourning. The house would be just as quiet as before, and his mother would be locked in her room. Or, worse- she'd be in the living room, staring off through the window, not saying anything at all. Hau would end up in his room with only his Pokémon as company.

It was quiet here, but Hau somehow felt less alone.

Especially when he realized Gladion was awake, and staring at him.

Hau almost jumped out of his chair. "Glad!"

Gladion's shoulders slumped more than they already were. Looking at him now, Hau could see how tired he looked- bags under his eyes, an empty expression, hair greasy and unbrushed. He looked like shit, honestly, and that wasn't a word Hau used often. And it only got worse if Hau looked down.

It only got worse if Hau looked at Gladion's arms.

Those damn scars that live there.

"...You caught me." Gladion muttered, looking away. He sounded defeated.

"Yeah...and I'm glad I did! What were you thinking?!" Hau pushed his chair closer to the cot. 

"I was thinking," Gladion let out a dry chuckle. "That I wanted to die."

"That's not funny."

"Yeah. I know. But it's the truth."

Hau frowned, twiddling his thumbs- something he'd only ever seen in movies. "And-"

" _Why_ do I want to die? Is that what you're going to ask?" Gladion crossed his arms. "Don't gape like that- you look like a Goldeen."

Hau didn't realize he had even opened his mouth and closed it.

"Hau. I'm going to tell you a story. Okay?"

"Okay."

"You know Lusamine, right? My dear mother? Who loves me just so much?"

"Yeah."

"And you know how she went fucking crazy?"

"....Yeah."

"Well," Gladion laughed again. "Here is the AMAZING thing about having a batshit insane mother when you're only six years old. My mother's a rich scientist who was looking for research, right? Right?"

Hau realized Gladion was looking for an anwser. "Right."

"And she invites other sleazeball scientists to mooch some of that. And sometimes, she invites them for parties. And she has two kids! And boy and a girl. And she loves the girl. And she hates the boy. So, Hau, do you know what she does to the boy?"

"....Are you crying."

"She. She l-locks him. In her closet. And she says, 'Gladion. If you make a noise, you're going to be in big trouble, mister. And for every noise you make, Mommy's going to punish you'. She tells him that."

Hau stared at Gladion, becoming increasingly uncomfortable....and disturbed.

"Then! Then," Gladion held up his hands, laughing, but it was more of a sob. "For every noise he makes, she hits him. Over the head. With her shoe. Her stiletto shoe! And every time he makes a noise, in pain, she hits him again."

"Gladion..."

"But don't worry! She realizes her little boy is useful in one way! You know, some of the sleazeball scientists have quite the price for their research. And mommy asks what Dr.Hartung from Kanto wants for those results from the tests on Ultra Wormholes! And you know what he does? Do you know what he fucking does, Hau?"

"Gladion." Hau repeated, unsure of what to say.

"He points at the six year old. And then Lusamine says yes. And lets him have sex with her little boy." Gladion sobbed, pulling at his hair. "And then, she advertises it. And she lets so many of those greasy old men fuck her son. Just for some shitty research papers."

"Holy shit. Gladion." Hau covered his mouth. What the fuck was he supposed to say?

"And it goes on for years. And then he runs away. And he tries to forget. And he can't. He can't just forget, Hau! He can't forget and his sister loves her and she...she let those..."

Hau grabbed Gladion's wrists to stop him from pulling his hair out and Gladion finally just started sobbing. Hau wrapped his arms around him, practically out of his hair to hug him, saying nothing while Gladion cried into his shoulder.

 

Because what could you say to that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if theres typing errors its bc i wrote this at 1 AM lol ;u; srry...
> 
> (Might start doing chapter songs? Please comment what you think! ^^)


End file.
